


Bath Time

by iscriptikus



Series: My Bits n Pieces [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscriptikus/pseuds/iscriptikus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I am completely insane about Tifa/Loz, I had to come up with an AU where it was remotely possible where they get together.<br/>Now, how would Tifa forgive Loz for being so horrible...?<br/>He would have to do something unusually heroic.<br/>The rain will have had to wash away the Jenova cells<br/>and he will have to be injured whilst doing the heroic thing and Tifa will have to look after him...as Cloud makes the decision to not leave them to the mercy of ShinRa.<br/>He will have to go through some angsty stuff and Marlene will help him after she decides to forgive him<br/>"I don't know how?"<br/>"I'll show you."</p>
<p>my version of things AU<br/>At the end, when Cloud killed Kadaj, instead of killing Cloud in retaliation, Loz and Yazoo fire all that energy at the Highwind/Shera causing it to fallout of the sky and crash into the roof of ShinRa's former headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Despite a few strange looks we got from some of Big Brother and Tifa's friends, Yazoo and me were settling in okay.  
To get to here though, took a bit of a while, but I was okay with that.

Without Kadaj and the false mother leading us around like a pair of fools it was very different but good.  
ShinRa had done a lot of medical tests on us and it was a bit scary, but Big Brother stayed with us and Tifa visited a lot and brought food that tasted better than anything I'd ever had before.

It was nice that she had forgiven me for what had happened in the church.

I hadn't cared about it at the time, but now I felt bad with her being all kind and stuff.

She gave me a look that made me feel all funny inside and then she had smiled.  
Then she asked me what my favorite foods were.  
Yazoo had snorted at that and when I asked him why, he just rolled his eyes.

I think he was teasing me, but it was difficult to tell.

When ShinRa declared we didn't have enough Jenova cells in us anymore to be dangerous, Tifa insisted we come and live with her and Cloud at her Bar as long as we behaved ourselves.

Yazoo reckoned that was possible and I agreed. Her cooking was too good to say no.  
It was hard but.

I missed some of the things about before, like the fighting and stuff, so Tifa and Yuffie, the strange Ninja girl, volunteered to spar with me... Provided we gave her all our materia.

This was difficult as ShinRa had taken almost everything when they checked us out.

Cloud hadn't been too happy about that, but Yazoo said we could always get more if we needed it.  
Other than that, Yazoo didn't seem to care less about the fighting and asked for cooking lessons from Tifa.

The others slowly started to get along.  
Even that one who swore all the time let Yazoo do some work on his ship.

The creepy one- Vincent, told us about Sephiroth's real mother and that made her our real mother too, I guess.  
He got kind of sad when talking about her, but I didn't say anything.  
There wasn't anything I could think of to say.

Yazoo seemed to have fun helping big brother out on his delivery service when he got the chance and then Tifa decided to turn the bar into an inn.

That got complicated as Tifa was really determined to give us our own rooms.  
Yazoo didn't say anything, but he was acting weird anyway.

He and Marlene were quite close much of the time, playing games and stuff and Tifa reckoned the other kid, Denzel, was getting jealous.  
I reckoned we didn't do enough work to have our own rooms, but Tifa insisted- as long as we helped with the building and stuff.

It was nice to sit in front of the fire on a clean chair and fall asleep without having to worry about stuff all the time.  
Cloud was a bit weird, kind of like Yazoo, but with less dirty jokes.

Yazoo was getting quite bad really and then the Turks had started coming around to keep an eye on us and he and the red-haired one would see who could tell the dirtiest jokes.

Where he was getting them from I wasn't sure. I hope it wasn't Marlene.  
Tifa kept laughing and smacked Yazoo and Reno on their arms and sometimes she would even blush.

She looked very pretty when she did that.

I learned some handy stuff to do with building and even got some compliments from the others.  
Yazoo then weirded me out by painting a mural on one of the walls of the newly finished inn.

Tifa was so impressed she insisted we keep it.  
That was the hardest part maybe. Not being the other half of my brother anymore.

We each had our own stuff to do and things that we were good at.  
I now had my own room, my own bed and clothing that fit.

While Yazoo's bike was repairable, I had to start from scratch.  
This was good as Denzel helped me and after a while we became friends.

With all out materia being confiscated, bath time was really difficult.  
Tifa was insistent that everybody had to be clean- which included several baths a week.  
When Reno had heard about this insistent need to keep everybody clean, he plagued her with hints that he needed someone to wash his back.

No surprise he ended up with a black eye.

  
Then he started on about Cloud and bath time and Tifa suggested he pay his outstanding tab.  
He got quiet after then.

It was not very amusing- despite the giggles Tifa made when opening the door to the bathroom.  
It wasn't his fault the tub was made for someone with a much smaller frame than his own

Loz couldn’t help but shiver and twitch as Tifa ran the soapy cloth over his broad shoulders.  
She shouldn't have even been in the bathroom with him, but stupid Yazoo was on yet another delivery with Big Brother and with his hands out of action still, someone had to help him bathe and it just had to be Her.

ShinRa was also stupid for taking away all of his materia. It wasn't like he was going to use healing powers to assassinate that blonde haired dork, Rufus ShinRa.

The worst part was perhaps the copious amount of bubbles that practically overflowed the tub.  
If Yazoo teased him for smelling like flowers, someone was going to die. Painfully so.  
He supposed Tifa was the most innocent in all of this.  
She hadn't spilt that awful smelling stuff all over him.  
Stupid Denzel. Stupid Chocobos.

She just happened to be the only one around who could help him whilst the flesh and skin was restored on his hands.  
If he was lucky, Yazoo would get jealous from his big brother getting nekkid with the lovely barmaid and sulk, leaving Loz to preen like the man he was. Heh.

The worst part was his fingers itched intensely....all of the time.

He tried to rub them against things, but Tifa would be there to nudge him with her elbow or even once she tickled his ribs, making him splutter in surprise.

Was this how a child felt being tended to by its mother?


End file.
